Baby Perfection
by Sylean89
Summary: When the well takes Kagome further back in time than usual, she meets someone she never expected and is in for an adorable surprise.


Summary: When the well takes Kagome further back in time than usual, she meets someone she never expected and is in for an adorable surprise.

Just a quick little story. It did feel a bit rushed but I have no intention of adding to it. Not my best work.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

* * *

**Baby Perfection**

"See ya, Mom!" Kagome hollered a rushed goodbye, as she lept into the well, eager to return to Inuyasha before he got angry at her lateness.

The familiar blue light surrounded her but quickly turned purple and then a frightening red. Kagome became fearful, _'Something is not right; I've been in here way to long.'_ Just as the thought crossed her mind she was deposited onto the well floor.

Blue sky shone over her but the familiar vines were absent. _'Luckily I know where all the stone footholds are,'_ she thought. _'I should really set up a rope to help me out of here next time.'_ Kagome was panting as she crested the edge of the well.

"Ahhh! Demon!" a voice screamed. Kagome raised her gaze and was shocked. She was not in the clearing but in a village. There were many startled and suspicious eyes staring at her. Still standing next to the well, surrounded by unfamiliar villagers, she listened worriedly to their frightened words.

"What's going on?"

"It's a demon, it climbed out of the cursed well."

"It's going to eat the children."

"We must drive it out, quickly"

"No, I'm not a demon," Kagome tried pleading but her cries fell on deaf ears. "Please listen to me."

The villagers brandished weapons of all sorts: swords, axes, pitchforks; and began trying to scare the 'demon' away like a tamer would a lion. They opened up a path between them leading out of the village. Kagome took this path and ran, thinking this was better than being slain.

As soon as she exited the village, most of the paranoid humans ceased the chase, but a few young men seeking to prove themselves by slaying a demon, continued after her.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed, sure that these crazed men would kill her, but as luck would have it, her cries were heard.

Inu no Taisho was patrolling his lands, soaring through the skies in his true form, taking in every sound, scent, and sight. The cries of a young girl caught his attention. She was human by scent, along with many men, sprinting in a clearing not far. Not one to leave a maiden in distress, he descended, a giant front paw barring the path of the men and shielding the girl.

Kagome's legs ached, she wouldn't be able to run much further. Her focus faltered just long enough to trip over her own feet and tumble to the ground. _'This is it; this is the end,'_ she whispered in her mind, curling up into a ball to await death. It didn't come however, instead a large thump and men screaming. Kagome dared to lift her head and see what was going on. _'Huh? Is that Sesshomaru? Did he save me?'_ The giant white dog was facing away from her, growling and the human men were now tripping over themselves to flee back home.

Kagome sat up slowly, not wanting to anger 'Sesshomaru' while he was in his true form. Chances are he was already moody if he was in that form. She stood and slowly approached him.

He turned his large head to face her and was completely surprised that the tiny human girl was not screaming or afraid of him. Everyone, humans and demons alike, feared him; they all would flee at the mere sight of him. Why was she so different?

The giant dog tipped his head sideways in a questioning manner. Kagome noticed he didn't have the crescent moon on his forehead. _'I only saw him once, and I was so scared I really don't remember details, but I was sure he had his markings in his dog form,'_ Kagome tried to recall.

"Thank you for saving me, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome bowed, trying to be as respectful as possible. The dog's eyes widened and he instantly glowed and shrunk down to his humanoid form. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when she realized her mistake. The demon in front of her was definitely not Sesshomaru. His facial features were much more masculine rather than Sesshomaru's nearly feminine qualitys, not to mention the markings were different. He lacked the crescent moon and had single, jagged blue stripes on each cheek.

"I'm s.. sorry," Kagome tried apologizing, "in your true form you just look so much like someone I know..."

"Where did you hear that name?" Inu No Taisho asked firmly, not wanting to give anything away. His mate had only birthed his pup a few months ago and he hadn't announced anything yet. It would be too dangerous for the pup at this time of war if his enemies learned of his birth.

"Huh? You mean 'Sesshomaru'?" Kagome asked completely confused. When the demon narrowed his eyes at the mention of the name, Kagome assumed that was a yes. "Uh, well, I've encountered him before, in my travels."

"Describe him," Inu No Taisho commanded. Perhaps it is some other demon, or maybe the girl is crazy, for she couldn't have encountered Sesshomaru.

"Uh, well, he's a dog demon, just like you, and he has a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two, smooth maroon stripes on each cheek," Kagome stuttered out, using her fingers to 'draw' the markings on her own face as she spoke. _'Why is he so concerned about Sesshomaru anyways?'_ she wondered. _'I hope I'm not giving anything away to his enemy or something.'_

_'How could this be? This girl just described him perfectly yet, not even my closest allies are aware of him yet,'_ Inu No Taisho scowled at his secret possibly having been leaked.

"Girl, I will give you one chance to answer this question to my satisfaction, otherwise I will kill you," Inu No Taisho threatened and Kagome gulped. "How do you know about my infant son?"

"Infant son?" Kagome echoed, trying to let the words sink in. "Infant son..." Then it made sense, kinda. "You're Inuy- I mean, Sesshomaru's father? And Sesshomaru's an infant?" Inu No Taisho scowled at her lack of an answer and Kagome held a finger to her lips in thought, _'If he's alive, than I must have traveled even further back in time, before Inuyasha's birth even, and apparently, soon after Sesshomaru's birth. How old is Sesshomaru? How far back have I traveled?'_

She held her head high, realizing her only chance was the truth, if he'd believe her, "I understand now, and I'll explain if you promise to hear me out. It might be hard to believe." He nodded, eager to learn where the leak in information came from. He had to protect his pup. Kagome took a deep breath, "I'm... from the future." He didn't look like he believed her. "It's true, I use an ancient well to travel back in time. Normally I only go back about 500 years from my time, but something went wrong and I ended up here. I'm not sure how much further this is than I normally go, but in the time I normally travel to, I have met Sesshomaru as an adult."

"If what you say is true, prove it," he challenged, still not believing her even though he could detect no lie in her scent.

"But how," she started, then looked over his person to find an answer. He had both Tessaiga and Tenseiga at his hip, along with Shounga. "Tetsaiga and Tenseiga used to be the same sword. Both were forged from your fang by Totosai. Tessaiga can slay 100 demons in one sweep and Tenseiga can bring back the dead." She smiled proudly at her display of knowledge and his shocked expression.

His expression finally softened; he finally believed her, "You have proven quite knowledgable, but how do you know such details about my swords?"

"I, uh... well, I travel with your second son," she stuttered out. _'That wouldn't hurt anything would it. I don't have to tell him his second son is a half-demon,'_ she worried.

He smiled, "Come, I'm sure you have much you could tell me. I'm all too eager to hear."

"But, if I tell you too much, it may change the future," she complained as they started walking.

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't want to ruin my glorious future." She winced, remembering the story of how he died to save Inuyasha and Izayoi. Seeing her reaction his cheerful expression dropped, "You know of something bad that's going to happen, don't you?"

"I, uh..," she stuttered, not sure how to answer. _'How do I tell him he dies? What would happen if he knew how to prevent it? He is a good demon, and he did save me... Should I tell him how to save himself? A life for a life?'_ She made her decision, "I know how you die."

Her blunt words caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "Hmm, how far ahead into the future did you say you come from?" he knew he'd die eventually, but was it soon or a long way off.

"I'm not really sure how far I've been thrown back this time, but in the time I learned about you, Sesshomaru is an adult. About how many years would that probably make him? I can calculate it from there," she explained her thinking.

"Inu demons reach maturity around 500 years of age," he watched her intently, waiting for her to figure out her answer.

"I guess that makes sense," Kagome started, mostly speaking to herself, "the well does seem to work in increments of 500 years." He nodded in understanding. "I would really like to tell you what happens, but I have no idea how that will change the future if I do. There are many good things to come, along with the bad..."

They walked in silence for a while, until Inu No Taisho spoke up, "Very well. I will not ask details about my future, however, since I meet my demise long before your time, might I hear some interesting stories that won't change the timeline?"

Kagome gave him a huge, relieved smile, "Of course, Inu No Taisho."

"Please, call me Touga," he corrected. "Why don't you start your tale with your name." Kagome then proceeded to prattle on about her life's story, modern technologies, her dilemma of getting home, etc.

"Can I ask a request of you, Touga?" Kagome started cautiously. He seemed very nice and easy going but also viciously protective, especially over Sesshomaru. He nodded for her to continue. "Well, I was wondering if I could see Sesshomaru. I bet he's just adorable as a baby."

He eyed her cautiously, "Why would I let a miko anywhere near my infant son and heir?"

She looked taken aback and insulted by this, "I'm not like other miko's, Touga. I have no hatred of demons and only fight in self-defense. My best friend is a half-demon and I'm raising a kitsune cub as my own son." She crossed her arms and huffed. "I'd never hurt a baby."

"My apologies, Kagome. I will give it some thought," he conceded. "Until then, you should accompany me to my castle."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

Upon arriving in the western domain, the multitude of demon guards, servants, and guests shot cold, suspicious glances at Kagome whenever their lord wasn't looking. They were all on edge in the presence of such a powerful miko. What could their lord be thinking bringing someone like that here?

Touga had decided to allow Kagome to see Sesshomaru; her many stories allowing him a deeper look into her character to see she really was harmless unless attacked. She was even honest about how Sesshomaru had attempted to kill her, but ceased later and even assisted her on a few occasions. He may not be a close friend, but he was no enemy to her either.

The two entered the room where Sesshomaru and his mother resided. She looked up and immediately questioned Touga, "What is the meaning of this? Bringing a human, no, a miko, so close to our pup! Have you lost your mind, Touga?" Her motherly instinct flared up breaking her characteristic calm.

Before Touga could respond, Kagome piped up, "My apologies for startling you. I mean no harm."

"She is harmless Kimi. Allow me to explain," he soothed. She relaxed the more he explained until she walked over to Kagome and uncovered the tiny bundle in her arms, revealing the cutest sight she'd ever seen. Baby Sesshomaru slept soundly in his mother's arms. His markings were the same but his silver hair was short. When he opened his golden eyes and looked at Kagome she had to suppress a squeal at his cuteness. Kagome turned and dug a Polaroid camera out of her bag.

"What is that?" Touga asked, poking the camera with a claw.

"It's a camera, it creates a photograph, a uh... an instant painting," Kagome struggled to think of an old way to explain modern technologies. "It's harmless, I promise." Not detecting any sign of deceit, he nodded to her. She quickly snapped a few pictures of Sesshomaru, and his parents, then shook them vigorously until they developed. Both demons were astonished at the realistic quality of the photos. "Now I have a memento of this, and a way to tease Sesshomaru once I get back," she giggled.

Kagome stayed in the western lord's castle for a few days until he brought her back to the well. He landed in the center of the village square near the well causing quite the commotion. Villages ran around screaming like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Thanks for everything Touga," Kagome thanked him, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm gonna miss you." She knew she'd never see him again. He nodded and motioned to the well. She understood and quickly jumped in before she broke down in tears. The same strange red light surrounded her, and faded back to the familiar blue as she landed at the bottom of the well.

Meanwhile, during these last few days, the well hadn't been working for Inuyasha and had the group really uptight. So when Inuyasha picked up on Kagome's scent they rushed to the well.

"Kagome!" they all exclaimed happily. "What happened? The well stopped working." Then they noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a tearful goodbye is all," she sighed. "But I'm glad to be back."

"Goodbye, goodbye to who?" Inuyasha sniffed, growling as he picked up an unfamiliar dog's scent on Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "It's a long story..." She explained how she was sent 500 years further into the past and was saved by Inuyasha's father. Last, she pulled out one of the many pictures of baby Sesshomaru. Everyone gasped, recognizing the tiny demon lord immediately by his markings.

"So, that's where you've been these last few days?" Inuyasha accused. "With that bastard?"

"Geez, Inuyasha," Kagome chided, "he was just a baby, err, ... pup. Speaking of which, I wanted to give one of these pictures to Rin. I'm sure she'll love it."

"You're in luck, Lady Kagome," Miroku answered, "Sesshomaru has been camped out with his entourage nearby."

"Great!" she exclaimed. She was excited to show Rin a baby Sesshomaru, and admittedly tease him with the possibly embarrassing photos as well. She made sure to take extras just in case he decided to melt them with his poison claws. Her favorites were safely tucked into a secret pouch in her yellow bag.

It didn't take long to find Rin playing in a meadow with Ah-Un and Jaken sulking nearby. Sesshomaru was not present though.

"Kagome! Shippo!" Rin exclaimed running to hug the two, as the rest of the group trailed behind.

"Hey Rin," Kagome greeted, "I brought something for you."

The little girl's face lit up, "What'd you bring Rin?" Kagome handed her the photo of baby Sesshomaru. Rin looked puzzled.

"This is a type of painting I acquired of Sesshomaru when he was a baby," Kagome explained. "I just thought he was so cute and figured you'd want to see."

"Rin loves it!" she hugged the photo to her chest.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's deep voice sounded as he entered the clearing, eyeing its occupants, "what do you have there?"

She skipped gleefully over to Sesshomaru, waving the picture in the air, "Kagome gave it to Rin. She says its you as a baby." He did not look convinced.

Kagome walked up to him and handed him one with him in Kagome's arms and his parents beside her. "It's true Sesshomaru, I just got back from an excursion into the past. Your father saved me, brought me to the western castle, and even let me hold you," she giggled.

Upon examination of the strange, realistic painting, not even Sesshomaru could hide his look of surprise. There were details in this image she could not have possibly known. His expression quickly turned to disdain, though, when he realized the miko had touched his person, even though it was only to hold him as a pup.

"You will not speak of this Sesshomaru in such a familiar manner," he ordered, disdainfully and turned on his heel. "Rin, let's be off."

"Okay," she piped up cheerfully, waving goodbye to Kagome and Shippo and clutching Sesshomaru's photo to her chest.


End file.
